Because I can't tell it's you
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Cat has a secret that Tori is set to discover, and what does it all have to do with Jade? And after finding out, will she understand the reasons behind it?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Because I can't tell it's you

Part 1

Author's note: This story takes place between "Wi-fi in the Sky" and "Cat's new boyfriend"

It was already midnight when Victoria "Tori" Vega was finally able to get off the plane back in California after a quick visit to her grandmother in Denver who happened to be ill at the time. She couldn't get Cat's crying face off her mind after she yelled at her over video chat while on the plane. As she laid on her bed she couldn't help but to think about her, while everyone else seemed quite "normal", Cat was an enigma, sometimes she seemed like a 10 year old hyperactive girl, some other times she seemed cold, quiet, and acted just like her age: 17 years old... who was the real Cat? With this thought she fell asleep. The following morning she got up decided to find out. Her plan? For a start she tried her sister Katerina ("Trina" to friends), she had been at Hollywood Arts longer so somehow she might knew a little something something about her, As Trina was helping her with her hair, she decided to threw in a few questions.

-So... what do you know about Cat? -Tori asked

-Huh?

-I mean, you have been around her long before right?

-Well, yeah, sorta.

-So... what do you know about her?

Trina gave thought to the question for a few seconds.

-Well... actually... not much... she's... weird... although... now that I think of it... she wasn't like she is now... not until... Jade came a couple of years ago...

-Really?

-Yeah, why are you so interested?

-I'm just curious...

Now there was something interesting... what could possibly Jade had to do to make Cat change her behavior? Tori was now more than ever decided to find out and her acting teacher, Professor Sikowitz, indirectly gave her a reason to get close to her as he assigned them to work on a script and for that they had to choose a partner, since she was sitting beside Cat, she rushed to pick her as her partner, as Cat joyfully held her hands Tori got a glance at Jade, she seemed displeased about the whole situation even though her natural partner was always Beck, her boyfriend. After her final class Tori went to look for Cat, she had decided to ask her to work at her home, for one to know her parents and where she lived, and most importantly, to get to know her more. She was surprised to hear a discussion coming out from Mr. Sikowitz classroom, one of the voices clearly was Cat's, the other one was familiar but she couldn't tell who it was.

-...IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

-YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!

-I LIKE TORI! OWWW!

-Listen to me, you're going to be very careful or you're going to regret it, OKAY?

Tori was about to get in when Cat walked out holding her cheek and with tears running down her face, the red haired girl was shocked to see Tori.

-T...Tori hi!

-Who hit you? -Tori asked

-Hit me? What are you talking about? -Cat lied

For any answer Tori pulled down Cat's hand to show her still red cheek. Pushing her aside Tori walked in to find an empty classroom. Cat followed her.

-Tori what are you doing?

-Who did it? Who were you arguing with? Who slapped you?

-Nobody, I was practicing... that's all...

-Okay... look, let's meet at 7 so we can work on Sikowitz script okay? -Tori said

-Sure, I'll be in your house at 7 sharp. -Cat replied.

-Why don't we work at yours instead? -Tori suggested

-W... what? I'll bring a pizza to your house tonight!

-Wait a minute, Cat, why

-I have to go! - Cat said running away.

-Hey sweet thing... watchaa doing? - Robbie said through his ventriloquist doll Rex imitating Isabella from Phineas & Ferb, a show Robbie seemed to like.

-Very funny Rex... say, have you ever been at Cat's house?

-Little Red's? She never allows anybody to go to her home -Rex replied

-Why not?

-Beats me, everytime someone tries she ends up turning it around and buying a pizza. -Robbie replied

That evening Cat showed up a 7pm sharp as she had promised and kept her word of bringing a pizza with her.

-So, I'm here! And here's your peperoni pizza -she said happily

As they worked Tori glared at her and tried to read as much as she could from the way she acted. Using a technique she saw on "Law & Order" she threw in a question that would bring more questions than answers.

-So you live with your parents right?

-And my sister -Cat playfully replied

-You never told me you had a sister -Tori replied

In the six months she had of knowing Cat she had never seen a look of terror like the one Cat gave her at that precise second when she realized that she inadvertently had said something she shouldn't have.

-I... I don't have a sister, why did you say that? -Cat replied

-You just said it. -Tori replied decided not to let it slip

-No I didn't...

-You just told me you had a sister yourself - Tori replied

-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! - Cat yelled back getting up

-Nothing... just... forgive me OK...

Two days later Tori was about to leave when she saw Cat crying besides the stairs.

-Cat... what happened?

-Nothing... I... I'm just leaving...

-Wait, what happened to you?

-Nothing... see ya... HEY! -Cat yelled when Tori held her wrist

Tori was glaring at the red mark in Cat's cheek.

-Cat, I want to know who did it.

-Who.. did what? -Cat lied

-THIS. -Tori said showing her the redness in her cheek with her mirror.

-It's... makeup...

-Cat I want to help you - Tori said

-I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!

-CAT STOP! WAIT!

Cat ran out with Tori behind her, the red haired girl crossed the street and Tori did likewise, Cat saw what Tori didn't: a car coming straight at her. What happened afterwards took only milliseconds, Tori felt her body being pushed back, tires screeching, an impact, and then a eerie silence of seconds that was broken when Tori saw what had happened and its result: Cat's unmoving for a few meters from her and the driver of the car rushing to aid her.

-No... please God... CAT! CAT!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Author note: I apologize if the first part felt as if it was in a rush, that wasn't meant to be. I hope you like this one much better.**

Because I can't say its you

Part 2

I want to go and help her, I get up and a pair of arms held me back... it's Sikowitz... Andre is already there, with one hand pulling down her skirt so it doesn't show more of her than it should, with his other hand he's dialing 911... please... let her be fine... this is all my fault... why did I had to pressure her that much... I can feel the tears running down my face... please Cat... you have to be fine... you have to forgive me for this... I didn't mean to... I really didn't... When the paramedics arrived I wanted to go with Cat, but I wasn't allowed to... by Jade... for the first time I saw her with tears on her face.

-Jade I

-Just shut up. Just shut the hell up. You did enough already. STAY AWAY. Get it? STAY AWAY.

I wanted to retort but Beck pulled me back... as the ambulance rolled away I did the only thing I could... I fell on my knees and began to cry... he then hugged me.

-Take me to the hospital please... I need to see Cat... I need to know that she is fine...

-Let me help you up, we'll go in my car. -he replied

I ran in as if my life depended on it... I guess the nurse in the information desk was startled by my teary face, I asked about Cat... obviously she looked at me puzzled... I had to ask about Catarina Valentine... but things were about to get ugly as Jade noticed us, most of her eye makeup was gone, obviously she had been crying for a while.

-DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!

-Jade please

Beck found himself pushed into the nearest chair as Jade continued her way towards me.

-Jade I just want

-WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? SEE THAT MAYBE HERE YOU CAN GET SOMETHING OUT FROM HER THAT MAYBE... JUST MAYBE... SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!

-Look Jade...

-NO, YOU LOOK, CAT IS SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL TO ALL OF US AND ALL YOU DID WAS GET HER HERE BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HER AND PUSHED HER, AND FOR WHAT? TELL ME, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT TO KNOW!

For several seconds I just glared at her, the mix of sadness and fury made Jade look more fearsome than ever.

-I... just wanted to help her...

-DID SHE SAID SHE NEEDED YOUR HELP?

-No...

-THEN GET THE HELL OUT FROM HERE BEFORE I GAVE THESE PEOPLE MORE WORK!

Beck was able to get between us.

-Jade please... Tori come with me.

He led me to the cafeteria and after buying me some tea we sat down to talk.

-What's wrong with Jade? What did I do wrong.

-She knows that you have been pressuring Cat into telling something for the last few days.

-How? How does she know?

-Because Cat is her...

Beck stopped before saying what he was about to say.

-Well? Cat is her what? -Tori insisted

-Her... friend.

-Look... please help me find out how Cat is... I didn't meant for this to happen...

-I know... wait here, I'll go find out.

Andre arrived a couple of minutes afterwards.

-Any news on little red?

-Beck is finding out...

I couldn't hold it any longer and I began to sob.

-Easy easy, she'll be OK, you'll see. -Andre said

-It was my fault... I ran after her... she... she pushed me out of the way... I... I was supposed to be the one... in... in there... hurt...

-No... not you... not Cat... not anyone... it was an accident...

Beck came back about ten minutes later; I got up.

-How is she?

-We don't know yet.

-What do you mean we don't know? She came in over an hour ago!

Beck placed his hands in my shoulders.

-She'll be fine.

-Can we see her? - Andre asked

-No... not yet... she... she's... in surgery...

My eyes opened wide.

-What? W...why?

-She has an internal bleeding... apparently... on impact... her ribs punctured her lung... or something like that... I didn't understood well...

-But... but... she... she'll be OK right... right?

Beck only hugged me as I began to sob again. We went back to the emergency room, I noticed that Jade wasn't there anymore...

-Miss... can you tell how's Catarina Valentine?

She typed on her computer.

-Miss Valentine is still in I.C.U.* that's all I can tell you.

I turned to Beck and Andre.

-WHY? WHY IS SHE STILL THERE?

-Tori please...

-Miss Valentine suffered severe injuries, you have to trust that she's well cared for -The nurse said

I was about to sit when I saw a door open, I thought they were bringing Cat out... instead I saw...

-JADE? Oh my God what happened to her?- I said running to the stretcher where she laid.

-Do not worry, she's merely asleep, Miss Valentine just gave her twin sister a transfusion, we're taking her to a room so she can rest for a while and have something to eat. -The doctor replied

I glared at him... did I just heard him say... "twin sister" and call Jade West... "Miss Valentine"? Then... Cat... and Jade... are sisters?... Twin Sisters?

To be continued...

*(Intensive Care Unit)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Because I can't tell it's you

Part 3

Tori just glared at Beck and Andre while Jade was taken into a nearby room. Was that it? Was that the reason why Cat got terrified two nights ago? Was that what Beck was about to say in the cafeteria just minutes ago?

-Beck... what's going on?

-Dude, tell her, there's no reason not to now. -Andre said

Beck held Tori's hands and led her to a nearby chair while Andre went to check for Jade.

-*sigh* OK, yes. Jade and Cat are sisters, twin sisters... Jade was born first, Cat a few minutes later...

-But... then why does Jade call herself West?

-Her mother's maiden name. She doesn't want to be related to Cat. -Beck replied

-That's awful!

-There's a reason for that.

-It better be good or she's going to hear a mouthful out of me.

-A couple of years ago, Cat befriended a guy that none of us liked... Jade wasn't in Hollywood Arts yet... one day... Andre was on his way here when he saw Cat on an alley, clothes torn, hurt, unconscious...

-You mean...

-He drugged her and raped her... but he gave her so much trash that it hurt her brain... and add the trauma... after that Jade transferred to Hollywood Arts... she used her mother's maiden name because she had to flunk one year to be in the same class as Cat, and obviously she didn't wanted anyone to find out by asking why both were in the same school year... she felt guilty for not protecting her... she was afraid that Cat might trust you enough to tell you... they had arguments to the point of Jade losing her mind and hitting her...

Tori just listened... tears running down her face, the nurse came to them at that precise moment and led them so they could see Cat, Tori just hugged Beck as the red girl's unmoving form was mixed with tubes and equipment that were connected to her, the nurse placed a hand on her shoulder.

-Doctor McNamara asked me to tell you that Miss Caterina is out of danger, she'll be OK.

For a brief moment Tori managed to smile at her, they then proceeded to the room were Jade was, the black haired girl was still asleep. Tori sat in a nearby chair and just glared at her, understanding now much about both of them, imagining how Trina would have done the same for her where she had been in Cat's position. Andre brought her coffee and a doughnut, she was eating when Jade began to wake up.

-Beck... how's Cati... WHAT IS SHE STILL DOING HERE! -Jade said upon seeing Tori in the room.

-Chill... she knows... -Andre said

Jade gave both Andre and Beck a killing glare.

-It wasn't us... it was Dr. McNamara when he got you out. -Beck said

-Look... Jade... I'm not saying anything... not even to Trina...

Jade didn't honored her with a response. Instead she asked Beck about Cat.

-She's fine, we checked on her, you just rest OK? Want something to eat?

-Yeah... maybe...

-Chocolate pudding? -Beck said

Jade nodded. Beck signaled Andre to follow him. As they left Tori got up to follow them as well.

-Stop. -Jade said

-What?

-Why?

-Why what? -Tori asked puzzled

-I have made your life miserable the minute you walked into Hollywood Arts, now you can destroy me and you choose not to. Why?

-Because I don't like to hurt people Jade, what's there to win if I reveal your secret? I know why you did it, and I understand you completely and

-YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Don't make me laugh, you have no idea of why I did what I did. You're not my friend and you will never be.

-I will keep trying. -Tori said before leaving the room.

Three days later Tori was in the shower when Trina came in and unceremoniously opened the curtain.

-TRINA! DON'T YOU KNOCK?

Her older sister saw her without any amazement.

-What? You have nothing I haven't seen before. Here, Andre is calling. -She said handling her cell phone.

-COULDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL I GOT OUT?

Trina just threw the cell phone at her and left, the next sound was the one of a body hitting the floor as Tori tried to turn the water off while keeping the phone away from it.

-You OK? -Trina said from the hallway

-Not thanks to you... what's up Andre? What... I'll be on my way.

The news couldn't be brighter, Cat had awakened and Dr. McNamara said she was fit to leave in just two days. The red haired girl smiled as Tori came in.

-H... Hi...

-Hey Tori! Come in! They brought me chocolate pudding!

-Cat... I... I'm sorry... for everything... -Tori said trying to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes.

Cat glared at her with the spoon still in her mouth. And a baffled look in her eyes.

-What are you talking about? -She finally replied while getting more pudding

-For... getting you here, for trying to get you to tell me that Jade is your sister and

Cat's eyes opened wide while the spoon fell unceremoniously to the floor. After a few seconds and after swallowing the pudding she had in her mouth she began laugh nervously.

-Jade? My sister? Tori what are you talking about? -She said laughing.

-Look I

-Tori don't be silly Jade can't be my

But at that precise second the door opened and Jade walked in.

-Stop pretending, she knows. -she coldly said.

-But I didn't... I... -tears began to run down Cat's cheeks.

And at that precise moment, something that Tori never thought she'll see, took place before her eyes, Jade sat on the bed and hugged Cat who started to cry.

-I didn't...

-Tori leave. -Jade said

-But

-LEAVE!

After being discharged two days later Cat returned to school, everything seemed to be going back to normal, except that, unknown to everybody, Cat wasn't OK, the first day of school she felt overwhelmed and was so tired that the first thing she did when she got back home that afternoon was get to bed and sleep until the next day. Jade glared at her when she came down for breakfast, she seemed tired and dizzy.

-You OK? -Jade asked

-Of course I'm fine, hey, were are my Cocoa Puffs*? - Cat asked as she searched on the kitchen.

Jade glared at her puzzled.

-You haven't eaten those things for over eight years.

-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I LOVE THEM!

-All right all right, I'll get you some on the way back from school.

-This is too quiet... where are Mom and Dad? Why did they never came to visit me at the hospital?

Jade dropped her spoon. Now there was definitely something wrong with Cat... as both of them lived on their own since their parents death during a confuse incident in a bank robbery two years before. Confused and unsure Jade decided to lie.

-They're... on a business trip...

-Oh, when are they coming back? -Cat asked while fixing herself a sandwich.

-I... two weeks... maybe three. - Jade lied again

They both left for school and each went to their respective classes, since Cat's odd behavior was well known, nobody seemed to notice the way she saw everything and everyone. It was then when, while opening her locker, that a myriad of images and feelings overwhelmed her mind and a monumental headache blurred her vision, holding from the wall she tried to make her way to the nurse's office, but as she passed in front of the janitor's closet, the door gave way to her weight and she fell in crashing with boxes and brooms and supplies, the amount of stuff that fell in top of her was enough to cover her small frame so her unmoving form was hidden from anyone passing by. As minutes passed her breathing got much slower and her face paler, Jade's concern on the other hand began to increase as two classes had gone through and there was no sign of her, Beck almost fell when she crashed with him on the hall.

-Whoa... what's going on?

-Have you seen Cat?

-No... look, I'm sure she

-I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR TWO HOURS!

-OK.. calm down, I'll help you look for her, I'll go to the cafeteria, you go to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile in his office Dr. McNamara is going over a small pile of envelopes he had just received when something came to his attention, an envelope from a CT SCAN** under the name of Caterina Valentine.

-Joanne, why did I just received this results from miss Valentine?

Joanne, his secretary came back into the office.

-There were some delays Doctor.

He was about to put it away but something began to tell him that he should at least take a look, he was zipping his coffee when he began to see the images, his eyes opened wide as his cup fell to the floor and exploded in million pieces, Joanne rushed in.

-Joanne, call Miss Valentine's sister, find out where she is and send an ambulance ASAP! We may have made a deadly mistake!

To be continued...

*I got this from a beautiful picture I have of Ariana where she's in her kitchen eating Cocoa Puffs

**Computed Axial Tomography, a procedure used to generate a three dimensional image of any part of the body using X-rays


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Because I can't tell it's you

Part 4

-BECK I CAN'T FIND HER! - Jade yelled at Beck

-Calm down, we will f

His words were cut off by the meddling sound of a cellphone. It was Jade's.

-WHAT? what... but... they left her go... Hollywood Arts... 7th and Figueroa...

Beck glared at Jade, her black make up was all over her face as well as a river of tears.

-Did... someone found her? -he asked

Her voice breaking, Jade replied

-They... they sent an ambulance... Beck... she's dying... she's dying and I don't even know where she is...

Upon hearing, Tori, who was actually looking for Jade approached.

-What's going on?

-Cat is missing and apparently something really bad is going on with her. -Beck replied

Tori glared at Jade, she was trembling, petrified. She went to her and shook her.

-We have to find her... NOW!

Meanwhile, Robbie was walking near the supply room when an penetrating odor came to him.

-What... is that...

-It wasn't me I tell you -he replied to himself through his doll Rex

-No... it's like cleaning fluid...

Upon seeing the door of the supply room partially opened he decided to check, the pile of stuff in the floor puzzled him, he was about to go get someone when he noticed a string of red hair coming from below the pile. He knelt with a mix of fear and curiosity he began to move the items, his eyes opened wide as Cat's figure appeared before him.

-Oh my God... I NEED SOME HELP HERE! -he yelled from the door.

A couple of seniors who were near came running and helped him get Cat's unmoving form out of the supply room. Robbie tried his best to wake her up, but it was to no avail.

-Come on Cat wake up, wake up -Robbie said shaking the red haired girl's body

At that moment Jade and Tori along with a crew of paramedics arrived to the scene, Tori hugged the black haired girl as the most dramatic scene unfolded before their eyes, for Jade everything was like in slow motion, the men in white shirts checking on her sister, CPR being performed until they brought her back, her unmoving form in the stretcher on the way to the hospital and then the eternal wait to find out about her. Tori held her hand when Dr. McNamara appeared. The man in white took several seconds to think his next words, unfortunately they weren't happy ones.

-We have done all we can... Caterina is in a coma at this point... I'm really sorry for not realizing the brain hemorrhage she had before... we're going to do our best and more to bring her back, that I can promise you.

Not since her break up with Beck did Tori remembered seeing Jade cry like she did that night. The brunette girl was about to leave when Jade's voice stopped her.

-Don't go... Tori I can't be alone... I don't want to be alone...

-You're not alone, I'm here, Beck, Robbie and Andre are here too.

-I need a friend... please...

Tori sat beside her and held her hands. Two, three, four days, a week, two weeks went by without any changes, Jade was skinnier as she was barely eating, wasn't it for Beck and Tori's efforts, there would probably be a second bed in the room with Jade in it. Things weren't getting better though. Dr. McNamara arrived and requested to speak privately with Jade.

-I want Beck and Tori with me. -she said

Being that they were in the room he spoke.

-Jadelyn... after several considerations and the latest CAT Scans... I think...

-What...? -Jade said with anything but hope and pain in her eyes

-I think it's time for you to start thinking about letting Caterina go.

Tori and Beck got it instantly, Jade just got up, her eyes dry from crying couldn't deliver more tears, she glared at the man in white for several seconds.

-Let... let her go...?

-Jadelyn... please... the CAT scan we took of Caterina this morning showed the same result as two days ago... and last week... her brain is no longer supporting her body, she needs to rest...

-No... there has something you can do... she's my sister, she's the only thing I have left!

-Jadelyn... I understand how hard this is for you... but you have to do what's best for Caterina.

As Dr. McNamara left both Tori and Beck got to Jade.

-Leave me alone with Cat please -she told them

-Look Jade

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

Beck placed his hands on Tori's shoulders and signaled her to leave the room. Once alone Jade knelt beside the bed and held Cat's hand.

-Why... why did you leave me? Why were you so mean of leaving me...

Crying she fell asleep beside the bed. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand in her shoulder.

-Jade? Jade... wake up.

-C... Cat! CAT YOU WOKE UP!

Jade was about hug her when she noticed that she was wearing a white dress. The red haired girl walked to her and cleaned the tears from her face. And smiled. That smile that she always had to share with anyone who came to her.

-Don't cry anymore. I'm fine. I'm with mom and dad now. It's so beautiful... the clouds... it's like running in cotton candy all day... you'll be fine Jade... you're strong... you need to let me go... I promise I'll be watching over you every day.

-T... Take me with you...

-Jade you have things to do here... you have friends, you have Beck

-I don't care... I don't want to be alone...

-Jade... understand that if you come with me... you'll never go back...

-I want to be with you... with Mom... and Dad...

Cat smiled and held Jade's hands.

-Let's go see Mom and Dad then, I guess they'll be happy that we're all together again... it'll be so much fun!

Jade smiled as Cat took her hand and led her to a place where she instantly felt overwhelmed by peace and joy.

-Tori... take care of Beck please...

At that precise second, Tori, who was in the hospital's cafeteria having some coffee with Beck, felt a strange breeze in her hair and an incredible apprehension.

-Let's go check on Jade.

-Give her some time, this is really hard for her. - Beck replied

-Please, let's go check on her.

-OK, calm down, let's go.

Tori opened the door of the room and her heart sank with the scene, Cat's heart monitor was beeping and a straight line was the one and only thing on the screen, Jade was on the floor beside the bed. Beck ran to get help while Tori knelt to help Jade, as she turned her over, the smile on Jade's face made her look as if she was in some sort of beautiful dream.

-Jade... wake up... come on...

At 4:55 that afternoon, in what Dr. Phillip McNamara reported as a case of extreme exhaustion and traumatic stress, Jadelyn Valentine West was pronounced dead in the same hospital room where her sister, Caterina Valentine West also had passed away after suffering cardiac arrest. Tori's parents took it on to them to take care of all the funeral arrangements for both of them. As their coffins were lowered, and in what was a beautiful surprise, a tear-eyed Trina began to sing Schubert's "Ave Maria" her tone was so beautiful that it was as if an angel from heaven was farewell them.

Hollywood Arts was never the same. The halls were different without Cat humming and jumping around giving smiles to everyone in her way, Jade's voice bossing people around was also missed. People changed, Rex became a memory and Robbie became more serious about his acting studies, three months after the decease of Jade and Cat a new relationship blossomed, Beck and Tori began to date, something that was good for both of them as their grief was the biggest among those who knew Cat and Jade.

Beck sat before Tori in one of the tables in the patio of Hollywood Arts.

-You OK? -he asked.

-Is it right?

-What? -he replied holding her hand.

-Us... I mean... would Jade be OK with it?

-Look... she's in a better place now, it's just... Tori?

The brunette was up from her chair glaring at something behind Beck, it was Jade, smiling at her, dressed in white, there was no sounds of any kind, but for Tori, she could have sworn Jade very clearly told her "Take care of him, it's OK" she reacted when Beck shook her.

-Tori? Tori what's wrong?

For any answer she hugged him.

-It's OK... I love you...

The End


End file.
